Mura
Bloodstrider Mura Tenth |namesake = Mura: "uneven/unequal" in Japanese |thrall = Lilith |rank = Tenth of the Jikininki Ten |tamagenkai = Mura's Tamashi Genkai |prisonerno = No. 982304924 |ship = |bounty = 100,000,000 |age = ~2,300 |birthday = May 27, 200 B.C. Yomi |zodiac = Gemini |czodiac = Ox |status = Alive |death = |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5 ft 10 in) |weight = 84 kg |blood = AB |nation = Japanese |hair = Black |eyes = Purple Green White w/ purple sclera |color = Scarlet |movie = |race = Demon |food = Garlic grilled shrimp |actor = |animal = Owls |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Bathing in hot springs |family = Unknown biological parents Belial |affiliation = Jikininki Ten Belial's Band |occupation = Exorcist/Detective Jikininki Thief |noveldebut = Chapter 2 The Nameless Demon |novelfinal = }} , often referred to as is the main protagonist of Canticle. His true identity is unknown, choosing the name Mura for himself as a child. Originally the tenth strongest assassin of the Jikininki Ten, upon becoming exiled he gains sympathy for humankind and matures; becoming one of the mortal realm's key protectors. Appearance Mura has thick, medium-length hair that's kept secure by his headband. The headband is a dark crimson in color with an arcing striped, jade-green pattern wrapping around towards the back. In the center of the headband hangs a metallic ring, which was Mura considers a symbol of his good fortune. He wears dark slacks, red boots and a light grey shirt with a customized right sleeve with red trim on the cuff and shoulder. Across his shoulder, he has a black fur pelt slung over his shirt. Over top this he wears a beige longcoat with circular striped patterns on the collar and back, though he usually takes it off while at home or lounging. While on Earth, Mura wears a graphic t-shirt with a samurai motif and grey baggy shorts with sneakers. Personality Mura is a street-savvy man with quick wit and a strategic mind. As a thief, he typically only robs from other criminals or those he feels are less deserving of their riches or possessions. He also shows a fondness for fame and the attention of others, as shown during the Zorastarot Tournament. Despite his criminal upbringing, he has a compassionate nature for others, such as Lilith. Mura also shown to also be against the current laws surrounding Thralls and their treatment. Despite being an assassin, Mura prefers not to kill sentient beings if he can avoid it. If his target is truly despicable or evil, such as Behemoth, Mura is more willing to make exceptions. Mura's mood and demeanor typically amplifies in times of extreme stress, anger or anxiety. Naraka believes this stems from a source of untapped raw Tamashiryoku within Mura. It is also hinted this could originate from his Primal Release trying to manifest itself, seemingly represent by the mysterious demon within his dreams and visions. Abilities Mura's unnamed Tamashi Genkai allows him to manipulate the various . These only extend however to solids and liquids and can only be used on non-living organisms or objects. Omnilingualism: Mura has the ability to speak and understand all conceivable languages spoken by intelligent beings, having been exposed to Polyglot Spray. Strong Tamashiryoku Levels: Mura shows powerful Tamashiryoku levels, but is only able to tap into roughly 10% of his full power without the aid of his Trance State. At full power, he has been shown to render a stadium of people unconscious and sick from simply exerting his Tamashiryoku. Techniques : Mura stabs his opponent with Jigoku ni Tekine, stunning them. He then unleashes a flurry of one-hundred jabs into the target before ending the attack with an upwards slash. Trance State When possessed by the mysterious demon within Mura's inner-self, Mura enters his Trance State. This form appears to be an incomplete Primal Release, with the demonic aspect of Mura merely taking control instead of fully transforming. In his Trance State, Mura is rendered entirely unconscious and unable to speak or act of his own volition. He is engulfed in a black aura of pure Tamashiryoku that has the ability to make untrained living creatures pass out or vomit when exerted. He also gains purple sclera, losing the whiteness of his eyes. In this form, Mura gains supernatural physical strength and full control of his Tamashi Genkai. He is also rendered immune to certain physical effects, such as paralysis and pain. This can lead to Mura damaging his body in the process, not realizing it at the moment of possession. The downsides of this state outweigh the benefits, as Mura is unable to control himself or recognize allies. He is also unable to revert back to normal unless he accomplishes his goal or succumbs from enough injuries. Equipment Jigoku ni Tekine The trick weapon named is Mura's custom-made weapon of choice, having been forged from hihiirokane; a supernatural mineral collected underneath the shores of Yomi. Its natural state is a sword, but it can be transformed into a by tapping on the hilt. The weapon can also be alternated through Mura's Tamashi Genkai, allowing him to shape it into whatever form he needs at the time. Through memory magic, once he's through, the weapon will immediately return to its original sword state. |cooperativeness=5 |coopgrade=A }} Synopsis History Belial and his band of criminals found an infant within the city, abandoned by its original family. Belial refused to name the child, instead teaching it the art of stealing. Over time, the child named himself Mura and grew up alongside his pickpocket brothers and sisters within Gakidō. Mura at some wished to leave Belial's gang, but was refused. Belial told Mura he required a large sum of money as payment for the years spent raising and teaching him. Until he could afford the price for his freedom, Mura would have to work as a pickpocket and hustler for his gang. Code Caligula Gallery sketch1.png|Sketch of Mura wearing his coat. Sketch6.png|Sketch of Mura's Primal Release manifesting on the verge of death. 50.png|A chibi of Mura on the 50th chapter sketch. Trivia * "Mura" (斑) can be translated as "uneven, mottled, unequal and spotted". * NAITO mentioned and confirmed in a forum comment on that Mura is . ** This is hinted at in the series, with Mura thinking Lamia is cute but never responding to any of her sexual advances towards him. Another instance is him showing uninterest in Belial's sexual escapades and generally no carnal attraction to any other characters. References Site Navigation Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Jikininki Category:Living Characters Category:Protagonists